everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruben Arco
Ruben Arco (he/him and they/them) is a 2018 introduced character and currently in his third year at the Ever After High Mythology Program. Ruben is the son of the Roman Goddess of rainbows, Arcus and a mortal named Roy Blivens, though the later has been dead for years. Dramatic and emotional, yet artsy and always enthusiastic, Ruben is more then disappointed to know that Roman Mythology is constantly over showered by Greek Mythology, and wants to be bigger then just a rip-off of Iris. However, he still loves his Roman Culture and is dedicated to his mythology, thus, siding as a Roybel. Character Personality Ruben is... Ruben is something, to say the least. He is often described as dramatic and in your face, but at the same time comforting and considerate, which is all very true. Ruben is often called a very colorful person, which is no surprise as he is the son of the rainbow goddess, of course. Despite being more or less over looked and often second placed, Ruben is still a very dramatic and out there person, always wanting to be known whenever he walks into the room. It also helps that he typically dresses very brightly and seems to have a glow to him and a very loud voice. The thing is, ever since he was younger he didn't want to be over looked or seen as a "knock of Iris", as some may call him (one person, ONE PERSON told him this once and he still hasn't forgotten about it). So, he became dramatic and over the top in hopes of being something. Ruben is... not the most honest person. He's known to lie about things, often heavily exaggerating things, such as his father. He's often known to gloat about how his father was an amazing warrior, strong and courageous, which Ruben has, according to himself, inherited. In reality, yes, is father was did fit in a war, his father actually only fought in a battle or two or three before chickening out, according to Arcus. He is a very impulsive person. He's one to say what he thinks without actually thinking about it or doing things that if you stopped in thought about it, are some pretty stupid things to do. Ruben's known for interrupting conversations, running off from groups of people, and generally doing things that make people's head turn. Heck, his signature bleached/dyed hair was an impulsive action he did without asking his mother if he could do it or not. Many people describe Ruben as a very enthusiastic person. He's very excitable and get's excited over every little thing, whether it be the fact that Nick was sent to another boarding school and he doesn't have to see him over the break, or that their's chicken nuggets for Lunch that day. Whatever it is, Ruben gets very excited and often has trouble calming down. This kind of goes along with the impulsive and excitability thing, but Ruben is very, very impatient. TBC Ruben has a big head, according to his siblings and friends. He's has this idea that he's the best at everything. TBC *its not done just bare with me Appearance Ruben has olive tone skin and naturally curly brown hair. However, when he was 12, he bleached his hair and died the tips rainbow. Ruben has complete heterochromia in his eyes, with his left eye being a dark brown and the other is noticeably a light hazel. His younger sister, Aurora, also has heterochromia but it's less noticeable then Ruben's. The two presumably inherited it from their father, however, no one has ever confirmed this. Hobbies and Interests Matchmaking *hue hue hue i can sell u some pick up lines *MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY Gardening *hue hue hue i can also sell u some flowers Painting *CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WINDDDD Puns * is that a hobbie? * it is know * he's bi how can he not do the puns * "my puns are koala tea!" Powers and Abilities *'Rainbow Manipulation: '''Ruben has the power to control Rainbows in some sense. He can back small ones appear in his hands and can do a variety of things with them. Despite what this power is called, Ruben can not actually manipulate pre-existing rainbows, as in ones that may actually be due to a natural phenomenon or put in by a Rainbow God. *'Flight:' Ruben, probably due to the fact that his father's mortal, does not have wings like his mother, however, he does posses very minor flight. He can fly a small bit, it's more then a hover but he can't fly super high. Myth Roman Mythology Very little is actually known about Arcus, actually. Some sources say that Iris' Roman counterpart is simply Iris, others say its Arcus. Either way, she doesn't have a wikipedia page. I generally base my information off of Iris and just replace that names and whatnot, so here, take the wikipedia page for Iris. How does Ruben come into it? Ruben's father was a young mortal. Iris and him were in a fairly committed relationship and they had three children, Ruben, Aurora, and Nicholas. Ruben's father died mysteriously, and since Ruben and his siblings were still very young in (demi-)god terms, the remember very little of him. As Arcus' first love, she is still very heartbroken from his death. Even though she's moved on, she would love to have him back. Many, many, many years later Arcus meet another mortal man, who at the time, seemed to feel the very empty whole Ruben's father had left her. Ruben and Aurora even say him as a father figure, while Nicholas was still salty about his fathers death and didn't care much for. He became the father of two of Ruben's younger siblings Vera and Julius. When Julius was maybe four or so, Ruben's stepfather just... left. He was gone. For a while Ruben, Aurora, Vera, and Julius held on hope that their father (figure) would come back, but after a while they just gave up. Views on Destiny * bullet points * so u see * ruben's vry prideful bout his roman heritage and mythology so he wants to uphold that * another thing is he just doesn't have anything against his own destiny per say * but he just rlly supports the rebels * its mainly bcs of his friends/bandmates and also his bf * and also doesnt want to be seen as just a knock off iris * so thats something Relationships Family Arcus (Mother) *she's nice *gentle Roy G. Blivens Roy was Arcus' first lover (according to Ruben, though if there was anyone before him is debatable), and the father of Ruben, Aurora, and Nicholas. Ruben remembers very, very little about his father, but he does remeber he was quiet fond of him. Most of what Ruben knows about Roy, however, is what Arcus has told him. He was a strong warrior, had heterchromia like Ruben, had a "suave attidute" (which Ruben claims to have inherianted), and also died in a battle. The details of his death are scarce to Ruben and his siblings, which has caused some suspicion among his siblings, even those who never knew Roy. None of them actively discuss it, however, as everyone knows Arcus is incredibly incomfortable talking about Roy. Cassius Tulius tba Camilla Arco (Stepmother) tba Aurora (Younger Sister) tba Nicolas (Younger Brother) tba Vera (Younger Half-Sister) * Half Sister!!! * She's very fragile and meak but also very loud * she likes dragons. Julius (Younger Half Brother) * half brother * he just really like fruit snacks. Hyacinth Arco (Youngest Half Brother) * baby half brother!!!! Friends Open for friends! might want to get him some Roman Friendos. Or friends in general. Arona Atuapiko * arona is one of his closet friends * peak solidarity Ampiji Serpent TBA Anita Weddo TBA Hilda Stormswan tba Marisol Helios aesthetic friendos The Imperial Legionnaires i was going to put this as family but hes only distantly related to most of them //shrug Aquantices Clarisse Fiammetta tba Pet TBA Roommate Its Leonard Fotiá. They have a fine relationship, not supper close but they stand each other. Ruben doesn't understand Leonard's love for that old show, but they deal with it. Romance Holland Arachne * oh wow * nice contrast * idk holland rather awkward and rubens very out there. * ruben's great a romance ** at least he believes he is * their cute thats all i have to say thank u for coming to my ted talk Enemies Open for Enemies but who really could be enemeies with him??? Outfits Ruben wears mainly Roman inspired clothing and rainbows thats it School Life Class-ic Schedule TBA Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes oof Trivia *Ruben's birthday is March 1st. *Ruben is a demiboy. **His pronouns are they/them and he/him, but he is generally very chill with pronouns and doesn't get offended *He's also bisexual. *In the future, Ruben and Holland adopt five children: Enfys, Qi'ra, Kamala, Caleb, and Parker. *He has a pintrest board full of rainbow aesthetic and it's one of my favorites. **Here's another one for Rainbow Spider. **And here's a final one for outfit inspiration *Arco is the name of his stepmother and since Arcus doesn't have a last name as a god, Ruben took her's instead, just for the paperwork. *Ruben has a Mirror Blog. *One of the few things Ruben knows about his father is he once drank 5 gallons of milk in less than ten minutes. **Ruben aspires to be like his father, which many people think is about the warrior thing but really its about the milk thing. Quotes TBA Notes *Ruben is similar to the Latin word for Red, rubrum. **Ruben was also slightly named after and kind of based of off a kid Grimms knew a few years ago named Ruben. **Arco means bow in Italian (Rome is located in Italy), because rainBOW **it also sounds kind of like Arcus. **His middle name Roy comes from the phrase used to help people remember the colors- Roy G. Biv. **His siblings are also named after colors (kind of) ***Aurora is a Latin name similar to the word for Orange (or at least kind of), aurantiaco ***Vera is a latin name similar to the word for Green, viridi. ***The Latin word for blue is caeruleum. Julius '''Cae'ser. ***Hyacinth comes from dederunt hyacinthum, which is violet. ***Nick just was kind of random **Ruben's fathers name is a reference to Roy G. Biv, a way to remember the colors. Gallery RubenHeadshot.jpeg|Really bad sketch of Ruben TinyRuben.jpeg|Tiny!Ruben RubenPride.jpeg|Ruben displaying some bi and demiboy pride man Ruben Moodboard.jpg|aesthetic man Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Weirdos Category:Demiboys Category:Roybels Category:Roman Mythology Category:Bisexual Category:LGBTA+ Category:Ship of The Month